


Alone

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by anonymous: I would honestly love you forever if you wrote on a Phil masturbation fic. Like there are so many Dan ones and like no Phil. So I guess I'm asking for a Phil masturbation fic thingy...? Okay bye x"</p><p>prompt by anonymous: "like masturbation prompt I guess? sorry I'm horribly awkward (pref. Phil but whatever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Alone. Phil was finally alone, and he loved it.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he loves Dan’s company. He loves waking up to the sound of the tv and walking into the lounge to see that Dan has his coffee and cereal ready, just like the best friend Phil knows he is. However, Dan’s company didn’t always work in his favour. Sure, it was very convenient to live with someone you never get bored of. You never run out of things to talk about and you’re never quite alone. But sometimes, alone is something Phil wants.

Phil hasn’t gotten off in so long. He was actually starting to lose his mind because he was never left by himself to properly wank. So when Dan was assigned to present a gaming documentary and he was to travel around Europe, Phil couldn’t help but to be a little excited to have Dan finally out.

And now, here Phil was sitting on his bed looking at something he never thought he was going to use for as long as he lived. In preparation for this seemingly special event that Dan was out of the house, Phil ordered a pretty dodgy toy from a pretty dodgy sex toy site. Right there, laying in front of Phil was a fleshlight, and he was already half hard from anticipation.

Phil was never one to get off by fingering himself or giving himself prostate massages, but the thought of something around his dick, practically squeezing his cock all over, made him very excited. Buying the fleshlight seemed very logical to him.

Pulling out the lube from his side table, Phil laid onto his back and closed his eyes. His fingers traced the outline of his pyjama pants feeling it harden under the light and teasing touches. He lets out a sigh for the first time in what seems like forever and he smiles to himself. All of this pleasure will be worth it in the end.

He pulls off his t-shirt, his fingers circling around his nipples, feeling the nubs become hard. He pinches one of them and the feeling goes straight to his cock. With one hand pinching and teasing his nipples, the other hand was massaging his length through his pjs, his toes curling at the sensation.

His pants are slid off and Phil’s warm hand comes in contact with his red, leaking cock. Phil moans as his fingers wrap around his bigger-than-the-average sized dick. He moves his hand up and down slowly, feeling shocks of pleasure, of want, coursing through his body. His hand stops playing with his chest and trails down to his balls, squeezing them lightly. Phil knows he’s far gone and he’s smiling through this all because he’s finally alone and he can be as loud as he wants.

Phil lets out a low groan as his hand starts stroking faster, his breathing become more and more erratic. His hips are juddering now and he’s close, but he still hasn’t even used his new toy.

With shaky hands, he reaches for the lube and uncaps the bottle. Pouring some onto his hand, he coats his dick, making it easier to use the toy. The slippery substance adds so much more to the intense sensation Phil was already feeling and he’s wondering how he’s made it that far.

Phil opens his eyes to see his hand moving on his length and he glances at the fleshlight beside him. He seemed a little skeptical about it. The hole to it looked so small and Phil was so… not small. How was his dick supposed to fit in that?

Phil stops stroking his dick and picks up the toy. He sticks one finger in it to see how it feels and oh. That’s what it’s like on the inside. Phil feels his lips twitch up into a smile as he brings the toy to the tip. Using his left hand to hold his length in place, his right hand pushes the fleshlight down, enveloping his cock. Phil’s eyes shoot open - he didn’t even realise he’d closed them again - as he feels how tight it was around him. It felt so good and he lets out a loud moan. He almost laughs to himself because he could hear it echo throughout the empty apartment, but his attention was turned back to his dick.

His right hand starts moving the toy up and down, and Phil feels his eyes roll to the back of his head. Everything was so tight, and so good, and fuck, Phil is almost there to his release. The lube made it easier for Phil to slide the toy up and down his cock and soon, Phil started to fuck into the toy, raising his hips up in the air, listening as the toy encases his whole length. Phil moans and grunts, filling the air with ‘uh, uh, uh,’ with every thrust into the tight hole, getting lost in the almost slapping sound that it was making.

Phil’s stomach starts to tighten and he knew there was one more thing to get him over the edge and into a sea of pleasure. His left hand meets his balls again, massaging and caressing them. The little teasing touches return and Phil is sweating like crazy now. Everything was starting to get to him. His whole body was becoming numb with ecstasy as his release was approaching.

“Fuck!” Phil screams out, spilling into the toy, his hand moving even faster, milking himself. Once he comes to, he pulls out of the fleshlight, wincing as his sensitive cock was still being stimulated. He pulls his duvet over his naked body, deciding to take a shower after he takes a quick nap.

Having company wasn’t bad. He loved Dan and the way they got along so well. If anything, Phil would choose to have company rather than being alone.

But in times like this, Phil doesn’t mind being alone either.


End file.
